Shadows of Rapture
by richtofenking95
Summary: Deep under the North Atlantic Ocean something is lurking in the shadows. Something that is causing the Little Sisters to disappear without a trace. Something that has caused many a Splicer to fear the shadows, and their lives. Now Subject Delta must protect his daughter Eleanor from the horror of the shadows… the horror of the white faced man in a suit… the horror of Slender.
1. Prologue

_**Shadows of Rapture.**_

**Richtofenking95: Hi guys and girls :D welcome to Shadows of Rapture. This is a Bioshock, Slender man cross over, but I have put it in the main stream Bioshock because it is mainly Bioshock, just with Slendy added into it :D anyways I am also writing this alongside my Call of Duty fanfic Heroes Unite, which can be found here: s/9337892/1/Call-of-Duty-Heroes-Unite . So feel free to check it out :D I will try to update as regularly as I can :)**

**I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it :D**

**Now without further ado, here is the prologue :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue: <strong>

''Come back here you little bitch!'' The Leadhead Splicer shouted, running after a Little Sister who had slipped his grasp, firing a few shots from his pistol, but missing wildly. He had nearly gotten himself killed when he went up against that Big Daddy, so he wasn't about to let the little ADAM jackpot get away.

So close now. So close now, he could almost smell the ADAM in the girl. The two of them ran down various corridors, and passage ways. The Spicer had to hand it to the Sister, despite her little legs; bitch could run like a road runner. She was ten feet in front of him, running at full speed, jumping over bits of debris with ease. She was running as if the devil was behind her, and so she should because he was not going to be merciful when he caught up to her. The Leadhead Splicer could see just ahead, a thuggish Splicer was raiding a random desk. He knew that if the Thug saw the Sister then it would mean trouble, and the Leadhead had already had enough fighting for one day.

Hearing footsteps coming from behind him, the Thuggish Splicer span round and saw a Little Sister running straight in his direction, with a Leadhead Splicer in hot pursuit.

''Oooooh, hello there, come here princess'' the Thuggish Splicer drawled, raising his wrench as the Little Sister sped closer.

''Oh no you don't pal!'' the Leadhead Splicer shouted, raising his pistol and firing a couple of rounds at the Thug, managing to land a perfect headshot, killing his adversary instantly.

The Little Sister screamed, as she jumped over the body of the Thuggish Splicer. As the Leadhead continued to give chase, something in the shadows caught his eye. He couldn't make out whether it was really there or just a trick of the light, but he thought he could see something moving in the shadows, giving chase to the Little Sister, moving with inhuman grace, not stumbling over the debris that littered the path.

Suddenly the Leadhead tripped over the body of the Thuggish Splicer he had killed, not concentrating on his own route. Cursing his luck, and his stupidity, as the Little Sister rounded a corner, the Leadhead Splicer got to his feet and began to give chase again, knowing that it would take him a lifetime before he could catch up to the Sister again. Suddenly he heard a high pitch scream come from around the corner the Sister had run around.

Fury filled the Splicer. If someone else had gotten his prize before him, heads were going to roll. He ran round the corner and saw a door in front of him. Without thinking he ran straight through the door into the room beyond.

It was pitch black in the room, save for a spot of light in the middle of the room that was about five feet in diameter. In the middle of the spotlight was the unique syringe that the Little Sisters used to harvest ADAM from corpses. The Leadhead walked over to the syringe, picking it up hoping there would be some ADAM in it, however the Splicer was out of luck. Tossing the syringe aside, and cursing profusely and blaming himself that he let the Sister get away, the Splicer turned to leave.

Suddenly however he felt a presence in the room, hidden in the shadows.

''Who's there!?'' he asked, raising his pistol and trying to find his target in the dark. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head, and his vision blurred for a second, then it was gone. Looking round to see what had caused the strange feeling, the Splicer began to panic, feeling an inexplicable fear run through his entire body. He ran to the door, but found it was locked. He began to shake violently now as fear began to take over every other emotion in his body. One hand on the wall, the other shakily holding his pistol, the Splicer began feeling for a light switch. Perspiration rolled down his forehead, his eyes almost tearing as he strained to see what the unknown presence in the room was. Finally he felt underhand a light switch. Flicking it on the Splicer was relieved to see that the room was empty. However as he calmed down, he noticed there was various messages scrawled on the walls.

'HE SEES ME!'

'RUN AWAY!'

'HE IS IN THE SHADOWS'

'DO YOU SEE HIM? IT IS TOO LATE FOR YOU! RUN!'

The splicer walked over to a picture that had been scribbled on the wall. It looked like it was a picture of a man. The intriguing thing about it was that it had no face. Looking up the Splicer saw another message, written in red.

'HE… IS… BEHIND… YOU!'

Fear suddenly flooded his body again this time worse than ever, as the Leadhead felt the dark presence behind him. Feeling like he'd rather be back facing the Big daddy again, the Splicer could feel himself unwillingly turning around to face the presence. He shut his eyes as he turned, knowing that if he opened them again he would see it. Fear got the better of him though, and he opened his eyes, immediately regretting it and everything he had done. Horror in all its absolute power and glory filled him, more than words described as he faced the creature of the shadows. Tall, skinny, in a black suit, what looked like tentacles sprouting from it's back, ghostly white hands with fingers that looked like a rake, but worst of all was it's face, if you could even call it that, for it had NO face, just a white blankness staring into your very core being.

Letting out a silent scream the Leadhead looked just above the monster and saw a message on the opposite wall.

'FEAR THE SLENDER MAN!'

* * *

><p><strong>Richtofenking95: Dun dun dun! :o lol hope you enjoyed that :D if you did then please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on it :D I hope to post chapter 1 either tomorrow or the day after at some point :D so watch this space :D<strong>

**Regards,**

**Richtofenking95 :D**


	2. Awakening into the shadows

_**Chapter 1: Awakening into the shadows.**_

**Richtofenking95: As promised here is chapter 1 :D hope you enjoyed the prologue. Please review and let me know what you think :D have fun everyone :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Awakening into the Shadows.<strong>

Awakening, from the crushing darkness that he had known for so long, Subject Delta took his first breath. Fresh oxygen flooding into his lungs for the first time in a very long time, and it felt glorious. His vision becoming clearer, he could see a glass panel in front of him. As life returned to his body Delta pushed against the panel, and it slid open, causing him to collapse down on the floor and black out again as he got used to living again.

As he recovered, Delta began thinking to himself; _'What happened? Last thing I remember I was fighting a group of Splicers who were trying to hurt Eleanor. But one of them hit me with, I guess must have been a hypnotize Big Daddy plasmid. Then that woman appeared... who was she? She said she was Eleanor's mother… I remember now, she ordered me to place a pistol to my head… and pull the trigger! I…I…I couldn't resist… she had me kill myself! Wait… how am I alive now though? What happened?'_

Delta opened his eyes, and looked at his hands, feeling that it was all real, and not just in his head. He looked down at his reflection in the puddle of water below him. He was he had his diving helmet on. Large cumbersome thing, typical of your 1950s diving suit helmets, he was that the visor was lit up, revealing no face, but showing that he was definitely alive. He stood up and immediately saw on the far wall a message.

'FALLEN, FALLEN IS BABYLON'

Shrugging it off, Delta looked behind him and saw a Vita-Chamber, which he guessed must have caused his revival, but how had he got in there in the first place? With so many questions running through his head, Delta began to walk forward towards a set of stairs. His steps were shaky at first, but as he got used to walking again they soon became more confident. The Alpha series Big Daddy made his way up the stairs a continued along the balcony towards the exit of the room, which was currently being blocked by pink coral. Delta swung the huge drill that he had attached to his right hand at the brittle marine invertebrates, shattering them instantly and opening the exit of the room. Making his way through the desolate hallway Delta wondered how much time had passed since his 'death', and what had changed over that time.

The hallway led him into a room he recognised has the Adonis baths, however he immediately realised he was not alone, he briefly saw a glimpse of what he could only describe as a skinny Big Daddy, but with a red light in the visor, indicating hostility. Delta couldn't make out any details due to the speed of which the creature leapt from one pillar in the room to the next, causing one of the statues in front of one of the pillars to collapse into the empty swimming pool below it with a crash.

The creature, as quickly as Delta had spotted it, was gone in an instant. Hesitantly walking into the room, the Big Daddy kept his guard up in case the creature decided to show up again. As he made his way around the empty swimming pool, something in the shadows caught his eye from the other side of the pool. Delta stopped and stared into the darkness. He thought he could see a figure in the shadows, moving, almost gliding, steadily towards the exit of the room that had an illuminate sign above it saying 'Plasmid Therapies'. Delta tried to remember every Splicer he had come across, but none matched this one, save maybe a Houdini Splicer, but this thing was far more 'calm', like a flower but one with a deadly sting. Delta was hoping it would step into the light so he could see it, however the creature disappeared before it could step into the light of the exit.

Shaking his head, Delta pondered to himself whether he was hallucinating or not. Regardless he moved on ever cautious, his drill at the ready in case either the skinny 'Big Daddy' or the creature in the shadows appeared again. Suddenly he heard a shout pierce the air. Running through the exit and into the next room he heard gunshots. Suddenly a Thuggish Splicer ran around a corner, only to receive a couple of bullets in the back, causing her to drop down dead. Delta stepped out from around the corner, to the dismay of the Leadhead Splicer who had killed the Thug.

''Oh shit, what do you want?'' The Leadhead cursed, raising his pistol at Delta. Before either of them could do anything something unexplainable happened. As the Leadhead was about to pull the trigger of the Revolver, he was suddenly interrupted by what seemed like black tentacles, coming from behind him from the shadows, and wrapping around his stomach and pulling him back, screaming, into the shadows as if he were a rag doll.

Delta stood there for a second, stunned at what he had just witnessed. Coming to his back to his senses, he cautiously moved forward to the place where the Splicer had been dragged too. To add to his confusion Delta could find neither the Splicer nor his assailant in the corner where the Splicer had been dragged too. After a confused second, Delta made to move on, but stopped when a dark figure darted passed him like a cold wind. The Big Daddy span round to see what it was that has slipped passed him, but only saw an empty room. What was going on? Deciding to move on, Delta cautiously moved on to the next room. The first thing he noticed was a vending machine, which he recognised as a Gatherers Garden vending machine.

Suddenly an image appeared in his head of a young lady, and a voice sounded in his ears; _''Father!''_

Pausing for a second, Delta took in the drawings around the vending machine. In pinks, and yellows, and greens, messages were written around it too.

'Eleanor'

'Come soon, come to find me'

'Please hurry Daddy'

Only one thought was in Delta's mind now; Eleanor, he must find her! Stepping up to the machine Delta picked up the plasmid that was sitting there waiting for him. Taking a syringe he jabbed it into the top of the bottled plasmid, and filled it with the red liquid. He then proceeded to inject the plasmid into a port in his left wrist. Suddenly his body was buzzing, literally, his fingers writhing like snakes as the plasmid took effect. Sparks of electricity burst out of his hands. Pain was disorientating as his DNA was practically being rewritten. He collapsed to the ground as the electrical plasmid continued to ravage his being. Electricity began to burst from his body as the power climaxed, and then it stopped. Delta however blacked out for a second, with only his thoughts keeping him company. But as he lost focus and passed out, Delta though he could make out a shape in the shadows. A creature that had a white face.

* * *

><p><strong>Richtofenking95: Uh oh :D what do you think is going to happen? Leave your comments below :D<strong>


	3. First encounter

**Richtofenking95: Hi everyone :D Hope you've all have a good week or two ;) right here is chapter 2 ready for you lot to read :D**

**Special thanks: LeviathanTamer: Thank you for your review and follow :D I'm glad you're hooked :D I hope you'll enjoy further chapters :D Ah yes will Delta be able to be Slendy, only time will tell ;) :D**

**Seanchow806Napoleonic, Shadow Wave23, firefly282, sedgehammer13: Thanks for your follows and favourites, I really appreciate them :D**

**Chapter 2: First encounter.**

''Daddy was sleeping… for such a long time… and Eleanor has missed you… find her and you'll be all better'' a young voice said in the darkness.

Delta awoke to see a Little Sister in front of him. Initially Delta thought the girl was Eleanor, but quickly realised she wasn't. The sister was smiling innocently, and stepped up to the Big Daddy, holding out a hand. Delta reached out to take the delicate girls tiny hand, however before he could the Little Sister was suddenly snatched up by the 'thin Big Daddy' he had seen earlier, and in a second flat it had run through the door he had come through earlier, and disappeared.

Delta scrambled to his feet and ran after the pair. He was blocked though by the door that had been forced shut due to the faulty electrical panel shorting out beside it. The Big Daddy slammed a fist against the door, trying to use brute strength to get through, but to no avail. He then looked at his left hand, which was sparking with blue electricity due to the plasmid he had just taken. Delta had an idea to use his newfound power on the panel beside the door to try and open it. Extending his hand towards the panel, he concentrated all his thoughts on firing an electrical bolt into it. Delta felt the buzz of lightning flow through his hand and blast into the control panel, giving it a jump start and allowing the door to lift open smoothly.

Happy with his work, Delta quickly made after the Little Sister and her captor. As he made his way back into the room with the drained swimming pool, Delta immediately spotted a Thuggish Splicer standing atop the diving board looking down into the drained pool below.

''Did you see it? Where did it go?'' the Thug asked his companion, who was fiddling around with a generator, trying to get the power back up and the lights on.

''I dunno, I dunno, it… it just disappeared… argh turn on you piece of crap!'' the second Splicer cursed, kicking the generator.

Something had clearly shaken the two up. Delta thought it must have been the creature that had taken the Little Sister, but then he remembered the abnormality that stalked the shadows and had caused the Leadhead Splicer to disappear without a trace earlier. Knowing that he would not be able to get past these two Splicers without a fight, Delta decided to use the element of surprise, element being the key word here as he sent a bolt of electricity tearing into the Thug on the diving board, stunning him as the Big Daddy ran forward and smashed his drill into the Splicer, sending his corpse smashing down into the empty pool below.

''What th…-'' the other Splicer began before being hit herself with a lightning bolt, causing her to fly back from the shock into the generator she had been trying to fix. She screamed as the generator began to spark and send out electric bolts as it came back to life thanks to the electrified Splicer. The smell of flesh sizzling and hair smouldering was distinct in the room, as the power returned to the room, and lights began to flicker on, weakly at first but glowing brighter and brighter until the whole room was lit.

Delta walked over to a window as the panels that were covering it lowered, revealing the outside underwater world. Delta could see the dim lights of the towers or Rapture through the gloom of the surrounding ocean. The world Delta now saw was completely different to the one he remembered. Rapture the once bright and life filled city, that was bustling with the works of many brilliant people was now decrepit and decaying. The city was dying and its inhabitants were mutated husks of their former selves, baying for each other's blood, and warring for power and the 'miracle' substance of ADAM. The world of Rapture was choking on its own chaos, and somewhere, lost, in it was his daughter Eleanor. He must find her, no matter what got in his way. Suddenly a German accented voice sounded over the comms system built into his suit.

_-''Ah, at last a signal! You, who are bringing this dead city back to life, listen. Mein name is Doctor Brigid Tenenbaum. I know who you are und I am in much need of your help_. _Please find me in ze… vait, something is not right… ze scanners detect another presence in ze room!''_

Delta suddenly felt a chill down his spine. As if he had no control over himself he turned and walked over to the empty pool. What he saw at the bottom of it truly horrified him. He had never felt fear like this before, as he surveyed the spectacle below him.

At the bottom of the empty pool, hunched over the body of the dead Splicer Delta had killed not moments ago, was a creature of nightmares. The monster wore a neat black suit, with a white under shirt, with a black tie around it. It was inhumanly tall and thin. It ghostly white hands were like a pair of albino spiders, crawling over the body of the Splicer. What seemed like black tentacles were protruding from its back and had wormed their way into the Splicer's body, and looked as if they were draining something from the body, causing it to become skeletal. Worst of all though was the beast's bald head, for it was completely white and blank.

_-''Oh mine Gott! It… it can't be… Delta, get out of zhere! Get out of zhere NOW!'' _Tenenbaum yelled over the radio.

Not arguing Delta began to run over to the door on the opposite side of the pool. The Big Daddy looked down into the pool and saw that the monster had turned to face him, hand outstretched towards him, tentacles flowing in the air. Delta felt a sharp pain go through his head.

_-''Don't look at it, just RUN''_ Tenenbaum told him. Delta did as he was told and ran as fast as he could through the door.

_-''I vill lock ze door behind you''_ the German Doctor informed the Big Daddy. Delta stopped and turned to watch the door close. Before it did so though, the creature appeared on the pool side of the door, hand reaching out. Delta stepped back preparing to run again, but saw he didn't have to as the door slammed shut instantly, and locking the monster on the other side. Delta sighed in relief, but jumped as a loud bang came from the other side of the door, followed by another and another. Suddenly a dent appeared in the door, however it didn't give. A loud shrill hiss penetrated the air, and then silence.

_-''It is gone for now, probably gone to try und find another vay round. Still, vell done, zhere are not many who have been able to escape from zhat monster. Come und find me in ze Atlantic Express station, I need to ask something of you zhat vill benefit both of us. I vill also tell you about zhat… zhat monster. Slender man''_

**Richtofenking95: So Slendy has finally shown his… umm… faceless face? :p anyway, I know this is a short chapter, but this one and the previous one really serve as to introduce Delta, and have him encounter his first few enemies initially :D the next chapter will be a little longer and have a bit more fun in it :D I hope you guys have a fun half term ;D Oh and don't forget to review :) your comments really helps this story going :D**

**Much regards,**

**Richtofenking95 :D**


End file.
